


Chicken Noodle Soup

by oodal (softkyun)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkyun/pseuds/oodal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami is difficult as hell when he's sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken Noodle Soup

"Oi."

Aomine nudged Kagami’s shoulder, wondering how the hell the redhead had even managed to fall asleep on the couch. When the two of them had gone shopping for their furniture, they’d tested as many couches as possible in hopes that they would actually be able to both sit or lay on the couch. Something or other. Most couches fell short, figuratively and literally, but this one was the best they could do. It wasn’t huge, but yet and still, Kagami had managed to fall asleep on it. The redhead was also sick, and could probably sleep on the tile of the kitchen floor, so there was that, too.

"Oi."

The dark-skinned male repeated, and nudged Kagami again. This time, he was rewarded with a quiet groan. Kagami pulled his face from the couch cushions and rolled onto his beck, flushed clammy looking. As much as he liked to have Kagami sweaty and red beneath him, the fact that his nose was red and raw and it looked like he had drooled a lot wasn’t exactly a turn-on at the moment… even though Kagami did look a little bit cute and all when he was flushed like this.

Kagami’s eyes opened slowly, and the other male let out a half-sigh before it was broken up by a cough.

"Can’t you let me sleep, asshole?" He mumbled, and pulled the blanket up towards his chin a little bit in preparation to roll over.

"Don’t go back to sleep. You need to eat." Aomine stopped him with one hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down flat. He didn’t remember the last time that Kagami had eaten. It was weird seeing him this sick, considering how little it happened, and Aomine wanted him to get better. He’d told Kagami earlier that he wanted him to stop being sick so they could have sex again, or play basketball, but Aomine was also getting a little bit nervous about this. Kagami didn’t usually get hit so hard by anything - cold, flu, whatever the hell it was since he wouldn’t go and see a doctor and Aomine couldn’t make him do it - and to see him shivering under three - four?? - blankets was a bit disconcerting.

"Anything you cooked will poison me." Kagami moaned, and Aomine’s eyes narrowed as he stared down at his sick charge.

"Good." He responded sharply, and he wasn’t exactly ready for the response he got. Kagami’s eyes widened a little bit, and the already glassy look to them got even glassier; watery, almost, you could say, like… he was going to cry. Fucking —- why did Kagami get so damn emotional when he was sick?

"I didn’t mean that." Aomine sighed, and yet and still, he could Kagami was about to go in dramatics.

"You want me to die. I’m going to throw up the rest of my stomach, then all of my insides, and I’m going to die."

"You sound like Kise."

"If you like Kise so much, go see him instead!"

"I bought the food."

That seemed to at least make Kagami pause, and he glanced towards Aomine, finally seeming to actually take in the sight of the other by the side of the couch. He also finally seemed to notice the bag in his hand, labeled with the convenience store from the end of the street, and he relaxed a little bit. Aomine could cook, sure, but considering how much whining Kagami had done the last day or so… Kagami really didn’t want to be on the receiving end of any spitefully cooked food. He wouldn’t put it past Aomine to do something if he was actually that angry at him.

"W-what is it?" Kagami asked with a pitiful little cough, and Aomine was torn between telling him not to sound like an idiot, and from offering to get him more cough syrup. But the redhead had already exceeded the dosage (not that anyone really put dosage amounts on medicine for ten foot tall basketball idiots, anyways) and Aomine knew he needed to eat something.

"Soup -" He stared to say, and could see Kagami’s nose starting to wrinkle, considering he’d had nothing but soup the last few days, "and you’re going to eat it. Don’t even think about not eating it."

He resisted the urge to pour the soup over his head when the redhead groaned into his hands, which he was currently dragging dramatically down his face. He wanted Kagami to be healthy so he’d stop being such a pain in the ass, and not even of the good kind. God damn. It was soup. Sick people ate soup. And occasionally crackers. Aomine was only following the rules for treating sick people.

When Kagami didn’t protest again, he stepped back from the couch to go heat up the soup some in the microwave. As he headed into the kitchen, he glanced back over at his shoulder to a Kagami who hadn’t even moved yet.

"Sit up so you can eat when it’s done heating up." He ordered the redhead, putting the bowl into the microwave and setting the timer without taking his eyes off of the zombie-like redhead. Fortunately for Aomine (he really didn’t want to have to poke and prod his boyfriend into a sitting position), Kagami shifted on the couch and slowly sat up, laying against the back cushions with exhaustion. He hadn’t even done anything all day, and yet and still, Kagami did nothing but sleep. Aomine knew being sick sucked… well, he hadn’t been sick in a long time, but seriously? He couldn’t help but feel a little fond, though, at Kagami’s messy-couch bedhead, and he was relieved that the rise and fall of his chest was a little steadier than it had been earlier today. Maybe the congestion was clearing out a little.

When the microwave beeped, he pulled the soup out and grabbed a spoon from the drawer, heading back over to Kagami. He set the soup on the coffee table while he set out the television tray; it was just a little fold out tray for eating in front of the television, which they really shouldn’t have… but there were way too many games on during dinnertime for them not to have them. He set the soup out in front of Kagami, glanced to him, and pointed to the soup.

"Eat."

"Please?"

"You’re sick, not a delicate flower."

"You suck."

"You do it better. Now eat the soup."

"Don’t you technically drink soup?"

"I’m going to shove the spoon down your throat."

"Not the only thing you’ve shoved down my thr—-"

Aomine growled and grabbed the utensil, spooning up a decent amount of the chicken noodle soup and shoving it into Kagami’s mouth mid-word. The male choked slightly, swallowed, and then gave Aomine a weak glare in return.

"Really hot…" He mumbled miserably, energy levels and mood switching back to exhausted sickie again. Aomine couldn’t keep up at this rate.

"It’ll soothe your throat." Aomine told him, and finally - fucking finally - Kagami relented, and took a sip of the soup. Satisfied with the fact that he was actually eating now, Aomine reached for the television remote, turning it on and flicking through the channels. He’d barely gone through a couple of channels when he heard Kagami speak up, very quietly; so quietly that Aomine didn’t really hear him well.

"What was that?" He asked without looking towards the redhead, and Kagami cleared his throat (it sounded painful), and asked again,

"Can we watch a movie? Y.. you can pick." He sounded so pitiful that Aomine would have had to be heartless to say no to that. He nodded, stood, and asked Kagami if he had any preferences. He glanced back to see Kagami shake his head, and so he looked back to the shelf they had of movies to pick one. What should he pick? Nothing sad, Kagami would probably cry, considering he had the emotions of a pregnant lady right now. No gore, because Kagami’s stomach was too sensitive. They could just watch a cartoon, but Aomine really, really was not in the mood. A good action movie would probably be good, right?

Popping in a decent enough Bond flick, Aomine settled back on the couch next to Kagami, and stared the movie. For a few moments, the only sound was the soft slurping of the soup and the track of the movie, but then Kagami spoke up again.

"S-sorry about… arguing…" God, Aomine thought he sounded like a kicked puppy. At this rate, he wouldn’t even be able to be mad at him for being a petty, arguing little jerk about every little thing, which he had spontaneously done for the past day of being disgustingly sick. Aomine sighed, and knew that if he didn’t say it was okay, this could probably go south quickly.

"It’s fine, don’t worry about it. Just get better." Aomine responded gruffly, only briefly looking away from the television screen. Kagami at least seemed satisfied with this, and with most of the soup gone, he, too, settled back against the couch cushions.

It hadn’t been long at all when Kagami began to fall over to the side, half-asleep as his head fell onto Aomine’s shoulder. Aomine tensed at first - idiot was sick and Aomine really didn’t want to catch it, he had a fitness exam this week - but relaxed as Kagami’s breathing deepened, drifting in warm puffs against Aomine. The other really was burning up.. As much as Aomine had been sort-of tormenting him, he really was sick. Aomine sighed and figured he should probably get up from the couch.

"Nnnn…" came Kagami’s protest as soon as Aomine stood and tried to leave the couch, and Aomine nearly slapped himself in the forehead. Why the hell was his idiot boyfriend such a clingy cuddler? It was even worse when he was sick. The other male’s fingers had started to press into Aomine’s skin in desperation as soon as Aomine had even tried to move. Idiot. When Aomine tried again, he got the same result, and so he had to just resolve himself to watching the movie.

It was hard to stay focused with Kagami pressed close to him, so close that he could feel the other’s heartbeat, feel his breath - smell the fact he hadn’t showered, too, the damp clammy sweat, the chicken noodle soup on his breath. It… it could be worse, though, right? It looked like Aomine was going to have to sleep standing up, but.. It could be worse. He repeated that a few times, because it wasn’t that bad. Kagami’s eyelashes looked long and nice from this angel, and even when he was sick, that little sliver of skin at the bottom of his tshirt was nice. Kagami was nice, yeah.

Aomine’s mind wandered, and soon, he found himself getting sleepy as well. Before long, he drifted off to sleep, and stayed on the couch for the entire night.

—-

The next morning, he woke up with a lap full of sweaty, sick redhead, and raging morning wood.

"F—" He started to say, and then his voice caught. His throat hurt. It was so painful that his eyes watered, because a set of coughs wrecked him, and he could feel shit starting to drip down the back of his throat.

"Kagami, I’m going to fucking kill you…" He rasped, but then, maybe, it was okay…

Now Kagami would have to deal with him being sick, and that made the possibility a little bit better.

Hell, a lot better. Especially if he got chicken noodle soup out of the deal, too.


End file.
